Candy Shoppin'
by Inuyasha300035
Summary: Lord Raenef is in the mood for candy. So, he goes to the candy store, with Chris as his escort, to get some. What kind of candy does he get and what effect does it have on Eclipse? Sorry, first fic&sum. WARNING:Shonenaishotaaiyaoi. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _**This is the first fanfic i've posted. I plan on writing more chapters to this one. And I must warn you before you get to reading this, there WILL** **be shonen-ai/shota-ai/yaoi in the later chapters. Incase you don't know what that is it's guyXguy love/sex. Ifins you don't like it don't read it. And don't flame me if you read it and aren't into this stuff. I warned you and that's that. But anyone else, Please read and review! 3**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 : Candy shoppin'**

"La la la la la la la," Raenef sang as he skipped through the candy store. "Hmmm, what should I buy?" he said, looking at the different varieties.

"You need help picking one out?" Chris asked, walking up beside Lord Raenef.

"I can only pick one?" Raenef got teary-eyed, "B-but," he sniffled, "I wanted more than that."

"Ah, umm, oh no..." Chris panicked, "Y-you can get more than one. Yeah, ahaha, have five if you want!"

"Really?! Thank you!" Raenef hugged him.

"Y-yeah, no problem," He blushed a light red color. Raenef happily glided down the aisles, while Chris stood there embarrassed that he had blushed when Raenef touched him. "Aww man," he thought, "Eclipse is gonna kill me for letting him buy so much candy."

"La la la la what kind of candy do i want want want hm hm hm..." he looked at all the shelves before finding the kind he wanted. "Ooooh!! This one! I want this one!" He jumped up and down with excitement and ran back to Chris. "Chris! Chris! Can I have this one??" Chris gave him a skeptical look.

"Ummm...well..I guess so. But lets put four of those back and get four different ones, so you'll have more to choose from. Okay?" he asked.

"Ok!" he smiled then went and picked out Milkduds, Fireballs, a cotton candy lolipop, and a bag of Twizzlers.

"That was quick," Chris said as Raenef came walking back up with the candy in his hands.

"Yep! It was easy to decide after picking out the first one." He smiled happily. "so where do we pay for it?"

"Up at the counter. Let's go." He said and walked in the dirrection of the counter, Raenef following behind.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? Read and review! 3 It really helps. I will accept suggestions. Remember...R&R (please)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated O.O Now I'm a Senior! Lmao Graduating tomorrow! Wow… lol wrote the first chapter at the end of my 8th grade year…my how time flies! Lol anyways, here's the long long awaited chapter, sorry it's not very eventful, just wrote it out of boredom lol I had the first 5 chapters of this written a long time ago, but I can't find them so I started again with a different take lol, the previous ideas would have angered some…^_^ anyways enjoy!

Chapter Two: Cotton Candy Lolipop

Raenef followed Chris to the counter, and they payed for their candy. Soon they were on their way back to the castle, Raenef singing and humming contently as he ate his cotton-candy lollipop. "Mmm…" He hummed merrily.

Chris shook his head and laughed lightly. "You're so funny Raenef, juts don't eat all your candy up right away. Save some for later too." He said and smiled. "He's somuch like a little kid.." Chris thought to himself as he watched the demon lord. "I'm surprised someone hasn't picked him up on one of the times he's wandered off…it would be so easy to lure him away, just tempt him with candy." He glanced over at him again as he thought. "And it's not like Raenef isn't attractive..I mean, even Eclipse seems to be inclined to stare and be charmed by him…" His face tinted pink. "Even _**I**_ think he's good looking. And that's saying something." He laughed lightly then shook his head again.

"Hey, Chris..?" Raenef asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" Chris looked over at the blond-haired lord, his big childish and innocent eyes staring up at him.

"Um..do you think..I mean.." Raenef looked to the ground, finding it hard to look at Chris as he asked, "Do you think I'm strange?"

"Strange?" he asked, taken aback by the question, "Well, a little, yes, but that's what makes you Raenef, you wouldn't be yourself if you weren't a little weird." Laughing, he pat Raenef's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. "It's you."

Raenef smiled back, "Thankyou!" he said in his cheery voice again and started skipping along.

After some time, the high branches of the bright green trees became visible just over the top of the hill. The paths lead to the inner and outer gardens of the castle, of which Raenef loved to walk through. Walking through the arch of trees, the change in color began to be more and more noticeable. Orange, red, yellow and brown, the colors of fall had begun to paint the leaves, though flowers still blomed in the bushes below, scenting the garden with strong, relaxing aromas. The flowers were often used for potions and remedies Raenef was learning to make with Eclipse. Many of them were collected and squeezed of their oils to use on skin and bath treatments.

They came to a fork in the path, where they stopped. "Well, I have to get back to Erutis, she wanted me to pick up some candy so I have to go give her what I got for her. See you later, remember, don't eat all your candy at once." He smiled.

"Okies! I won't, see you" Raenef chimed and started on the opposite trail as Chris. He continued to eat his cotton-candy lollipop, turning his tongue and lips purple from the swirling mix of pink and blue on the lolipop. "I wonder what Eclipse is doing?" he thought to himself. A brush of wind gushed through the trees and a few auburn leaves drifted down, and landed around Raenef, decorating his hair.

Eclipse paced along his office and glanced occasionally out the window. "How long could it take?" He wondered and sighed. His long raven hair billowed behind him. His mind seemed to race with different things. _What if Chris took him too far? What if he got into trouble? What if he got lost? What if someone hurt him?_ On and on the thoughts went. He became frustrated and went to the window again. "He has to be back soon.." He mumbled. His dark eyes searched the paths below in the gardens until he spotted a bright cerulean-blue blob down by the autumn trees. "Ah, Master Raenef.." He said and teleported to him.

"Master Raenef." Eclipse said, standing right in front of him.

"Ah!" Raenef jumped and in his surprise, dropped his lollipop. "Aww…" he looked sadly at the dirty sucker. "My poor Sucker." He said with teary eyes.

Eclipse raised an eyebrow at the swirly sucker then sighed and picked it up. Using a bit of magic, he restored it back to normal. "Here."

His eyes lit up at his new sucker. "Yay! Thankyou Eclipse!" He said happily and took the sucker, beginning to lick it again.

Eclipse shook his head and smiled ever so slightly before saying, "Ready to go back up to the castle Lord Raenef?"

Raenef nodded in response and started to skip along the path. "Yum yum yum yum~" He sang.

"I wonder what he's thinking.." Eclipse mulled silently.


End file.
